Pokemon Kalos Quest: Searching for Seth
by JaceWillcutt
Summary: When Calvin Tum has everything taken away from him in the blink of an eye, what does he plan on doing? A story of revenge, bonding, and brotherly love, read on as Calvin discovers who he is and what exactly it means to be alive. This just might be the second chance for a journey he always wanted.
1. Episode 1: Kidnapped!

"Silently, the hunter stalks it's prey. Sneaking quietly along, making sure to keep a watchful eye for trouble. Of course, the prey, whom is hiding in plain sight, is unaware of the impending assault. Carelessly living it's life, Mr. Prey minds his own business. The Hunter, on the contrary, is preparing itself for the pounce. In a matter of seconds, the pitiful..."  
>"Eh... Seth," Calvin looked up at the tiny face. "What are you doing up there talking to yourself?"<p>

"THE POUNCE!" Seth shrieked, plummeting towards Calvin. With a crumble and tumble, Calvin stood no match for the falling 11 year old.

"How do you let this happen more than once?!" Seth asked, shriveling up with uncontrollable giggles.

"How do you still find it funny after the eighth time?" Calvin questioned, smiling as he dusted himself off.

"HAS IT BEEN EIGHT?!" Seth wailed now, tears pooling in his blue eyes.

"How did you get on top of the stones anyway?" Calvin pointed towards the famous rocks of Geosenge Town.

"It's in my blood!" Seth boasted, slamming his chest with his fist.

"We're brothers, fudge-nut." Calvin stated, sweat dropping.

"Yeah... I think you lost the trait somehow." Seth smiled his toothy grin.

"Let's go home." Calvin said rustling Seth's unkempt red hair.

"Alrighty!" Seth quickly agreed. "But don't tell Grandma about the whole climbing on top of the stones thing! You know how she flips out..." Seth added with a shudder.

"I won't." Calvin promised.

"Then let's GO!" Seth said with a burst of unparalleled speed.

"W-Wait up!" Calvin shouted, wind blowing his brown hair around his face.

* * *

><p>"So, why don't you just go and challenge the league right now?" Seth asked, panting from his sprint.<p>

"First of all, the tournament has a date you know. Secondly, all of my badges' acceptance dates expired. They're only good for one year." Calvin explained, clutching at his side, trying to breathe in the precious oxygen.

"Lame. Why didn't you challenge them last year, dummy?"

"Because," Calvin paused, glaring at Seth. "I had to save you from being eaten. I was right at the registration desk too..." Calvin looked down, remembering his grand adventure he had gone on not so long ago.

"Sorry about that... You know how those Wailord are though. Hungry!" Seth scratched his head, feeling somewhat bad about ruining his brother's chances at competing.

"It's fine. Besides, I wouldn't have won anyway. Delphox was injured the day before. I wouldn't have been able to do a thing without her."

"Where are they now? Your team, I mean."

"Uncle Reese is using them. He needed some support for his expedition." Calvin sighed, looking up at the night sky. _He's up there. Lucky duck. I wonder what it's like on the moon..._

"Uncle Reese is a dork. Can't even catch his own Pokemon!"

"Well, he's a busy guy. Sometimes it-" Calvin was suddenly cut off by a loud, high pitched scream coming from ahead.

"What was that?!" Calvin said, holding his ears.

"GRANDMA!" Seth was off, bolting to their house which was on top of a nearby hill.

"Seth, wait!" Calvin tried to keep up, but his fourteen year-old legs, for some reason, weren't as quick as the eleven year-old's. However, what he saw ahead appalled him to the core.

_Holy crap. Our house! It's... Burning!_ Calvin sprinted up the hill as fast as he could, his legs pumped with adrenaline. Flames danced on his home's roof, smoke reaching high into the sky. Seth pounded on the front door, coughing.

"Grandma, please..." Tears pooled in his eyes as he banged on the door.

"Seth! MOVE!" He barely had time to move before Calvin slammed into the door with all his might. Seth ran in, only to be barraged by smoke.

"Grandma, answer!" Calvin yelled, trying to see through the fire and smoke.

As Seth raced through the rooms desperately searching, Calvin paused in the kitchen. Something had caught his eye. _What the... Holy shit! The oven! "_SETH! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"Not until I find-" He started.

"GET OUT OF THE DAMN HOUSE. NOW!" Calvin ran, jumping and ducking over and under flames. Fire stung his heels as the heat surrounded him. With a final ounce of courage, Calvin ran directly through the flames and out the door. Ripping off his jacket which was burning brightly, Calvin collapsed, losing his lunch. After emptying his stomach, Calvin realized Seth was nowhere to be seen.

"S... Seth!" Calvin sputtered, tasting his mouth.

As if on cue, his house erupted into a fireball with a deafening explosion. Calvin shielded himself, chunks of wood firing into his arms. He screeched, the pain unbearable. "SETH!" Tears streamed from his blue eyes, pooling around him. "_S..._ S_eth... Grandma..._"

Calvin looked up, seeing something he never expected to see. A tall, dark man with a handlebar mustache hovered over his house. He had a grey jumpsuit with contraptions on his feet that allowed him to hover. In his hands, was the lifeless, unmoving body of Seth.

"What... are you doing?" Calvin asked, wiping his nose.

"Oh yes... You'll be a fine specimen." The man said, his voice deep and scratchy.

"W-Wait, don't-"

"If you want to see him again, face me at the League." He flew away, boy in hand, and laughed. "Oh yes. He'll be an... _interesting_... specimen indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! So, I wrote that kind of fast just to get it on here! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed :) Be sure to tell me how I can improve, or just your thoughts in general.<strong>

**QUESTIONS OF THE CHAPTER**

**1. Who was the mysterious man?**

**2. What does he want with Seth?**

**Answer those for brownie points :3**

**Favorite and Follow so you can stay up to date! This'll be sweet guys :D**

**-Jace**


	2. Episode 2: A Sticky Situation!

**HEY GUYS! OC INFO BELOW! Hopefully I get some people reviewing and leaving feedback! Anyways, Lets get goin'!**

* * *

><p>Calvin shot up from his bed, panting and sweating. <em>"Where am I?"<em> His eyes glanced over the room, realizing he was in a Pokemon Center. He looked down, seeing his white patient gown and sighed. His arms had bandages wrapped all around the forearm, which still ached as he moved them. He put his head in his hands, and sobbed. Sniffling slightly, he reached for the remote, wincing as he did so. With a click, the television had turned on.

"I'm here today with local man Nial, who claims that he did indeed see the Stunky pi-" _"Nope." _**Click**_**.**_

"That sure is one crazy Pachirisu, eh Prim?" the fat host of _Wacky Pokemanz _ said delighted. "I can't believe she can Jet-Ski!" Isa the way-too-pretty-hostess-who's-only-there-to-look-pretty exclaimed. _"Just terrible." _**Click.**

"Yes, the reports are indeed true. A teen and young girl have jumped from Prism Tower, but it appears that they are in fact okay." The camera zoomed in on a teen and girl who were the apparent jumpers. The teen caught Calvin's eye, as he swore to have seen his face before. _"Who is he?" _An answer was immediately given, as the reporter faced the camera once more and battered on.

"It seems that the young man who jumped is indeed Owen Plateau, the young man who was the recent runner up at the Unova League competition. It seems that he..." Calvin zoned out as he began thinking. _"He's a pretty big deal. I remember watching some of his old attempts at the tournaments. He's probably in Kalos to attempt it again..."_

Calvin's thought's were interrupted by the door to his room opening. "Hello, dear?" Nurse Joy asked, peeking her head through. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, well, okay. All things considering..." He stated, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, my my my! I'm so sorry, it's just-"

Calvin interrupted, a single tear rolling down his face. "No, I'm... I'm fine." As he said those words, he started to get out of his bed, removing the sheets on top of him.

"Whoa, slow down there! You have to stay in bed for a while!" Nurse Joy sputtered, ushering for him to lay back down.

"No," Calvin said, feeling the bandages on his arms. "I have to go."

"And why ever would that be?" Nurse Joy asked, genuinely curious.

"I have to save my brother."

* * *

><p>Adjusting his overshirt one final time, he glanced over himself in the mirror. The light blue overshirt matched well with his white <em>Pokemon of the Dead <em>t-shirt. His pants were dark colored jeans, which were somewhat washed out. His simple string backpack lay limp against his back, slightly damaged from his previous adventure. He ruffled his brown hair in the mirror, trying to attempt something, but to no avail. His arms were now newly bandaged with top of the line Ariados weaved gauze. He sighed, his blue eyes staring directly back into his heart. _"Don't worry Seth. I'll... get you. Don't worry..." _

"Mr. Tum," The nurse had started. "Are you sure you want to leave? We should still-"

"Yes. I'm sure." With a final sigh, he walked out of he Pokemon Center, people eyeing him as he did so.

"Is that the-"

"Yes I do believe so."

"Poor child, what'll he-"

Calvin ignored the comments, needing to focus on the task at hand. He gazed up at the hill, which had nothing more than a pile of charred rubble sitting atop of it. He decided he had to say goodbye one last time. He jogged up the hill, flashbacks of his childhood whipping past him. When Seth started walking, he tumbled down the hill, which had been terrifying. Luckily, Calvin was there to save the day. He remembered how big of an adventure _that _felt, just walking down the hill. Or when the flock of Honchcrow came and flew off with Seth. Calvin had then been forced to travel outside of Geosenge itself in order to save him. Of course there had been the Girafarig who... Suddenly Cal had come to a realization. He had spent his entire life saving Seth from one catastrophe after the other. This would be no problem. _"Yeah... I'll get ya, Seth," _Calvin thought with a smile.

Calvin reached his house, panting slightly. The nice thoughts of before washed down the drain when he saw the state his home was in. The only thing that remained was the floorboards, random debris, and some of the support beams. _"Did they even... find her body?" _ Calvin asked himself. He started walking over the rubble, trying not to step on anything. The smell of burnt wood and ash was oddly soothing, considering the circumstances.

"I guess not..." Calvin stated aloud. "Thanks Grandma... You old bat." He smiled, knowing she would want him to keep going, and to not take it too serious.

As he was ready to go, gazing over it all, something caught his eye. It was a shiny, peculiar looking rock. Calvin hopped over to it, still wary of stepping on something. _"I know I've seen these before..." _Calvin racked his brain. _"I think I even had one..." _Suddenly, Calvin was smacking himself in the face. _"Duh! It's a mega stone! But... why is it at my house?" _Owen looked, trying to find a place where it could have came from, a note, or anything that would allude to it's presence. There was nothing. _"I can't even tell what Pokemon it's for..." _Calvin stated, holding it up to the Sun. _"It looks nothing like Venusaur's mega stone..." _Calvin pondered, remembering the shape and size of his Venusaur's.

Putting it in his backpack, Calvin took a final look at his house. With that done, he was already on his way back down the hill.

* * *

><p><em>"I kind of need a Pokemon to leave town..." <em>Calvin thought to himself, standing under the mysterious rocks in the center of Geosenge. Scratching his head, he tried to think. _"I can't call the Professor and ask. We didn't get along too well, and he was pretty disappointed that I didn't complete the Dex or compete in the league..." _Calvin attempted to think of an answer, but try as he might, he couldn't.

"Goomy, what are you doing?" Calvin was knocked out of his thoughts as a small boy struggled with a small blob.

_"A Goomy, eh?" _Calvin thought, eyeing the small boy.

"Goomy, stop doing that! You sure are a bad Goomy, aren't you?! Bad, dumb Goomy."

The Goomy let out a small "Goom..."

Calvin tried to see what the Goomy was doing wrong, but couldn't. _"What's that kid even talking about?!" _Calvin shouted in his head, getting somewhat angry.

"Hey, uh, what're you doing?" Calvin asked, walking up to the boy.

"This stupid Goomy won't listen to me. He won't go into his Pokeball," The kid said with a groan. Calvin huffed as he called the Goomy stupid. "A lot of Pokemon don't like to go into their balls," Calvin explained, kneeling down next to the Goomy. "Isn't that right, Goomy?" Goomy let out a purr of approval, nuzzling against Calvin's hand.

"Well that's just dumb. Why can't he just listen to me?!" The boy was very irritated now.

Calvin sighed. "Do you want me to help?"

"Duh, you old geezer!" He exclaimed, tossing him the Pokeball.

"Alright then," Calvin said, standing up. "Goomy, would you like to go inside this Pokeball?"

Goomy's eyes shifted back and forth, between Calvin, who had a smile on his face, and the child, who was stamping his foot in impatience.

"Goo..." Goomy said, backing up slowly.

"Figured as much," Calvin said as he stretched his arms.

"See?! He's an idiot," The boy yelled.

"It's okay Goomy, because you won't actually have to go inside the Pokeball."

"And why is that?!" The boy spat.

As the child stated those words, in one quick motion, Calvin had snatched up Goomy and was running.

"STOP! POKETHEIF!" The boy screamed, alerting the nearby people.

"It's okay, Goomy!" Calvin spat as he sprinted in-between people. "You'll be better off with me!"

Goomy stared at Calvin, and decided to believe him. With a nod of his gooey head, they continued speeding to the nearest exit out of town.

"Route 10, here we come!" Calvin shouted running out of town, an Officer Jenny close behind.

"Stop right there, Poketheif!" She shouted.

Calvin glanced back quick enough to notice Officer Jenny was releasing a Raichu.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" She commanded as Raichu flew through the air.

"Shit!" Calvin yelled, rolling out of thee way as the electricity charred a tree.

"Goomy, I have no clue what you do, but you need to do it now!" Calvin pleaded, staring at Goomy.

He appeared to know exactly what Calvin meant, nodding in approval. "Goo..." He started, jumping high into the air out of Calvin's arms. "Goomy!" An orange light glowed on Goomy's antennae, creating a large ball of light. It shot up high into the air and exploded, releasing a rain of tiny meteors.

"That's Draco Meteor!" Calvin cheered, proud of Goomy.

"Goo!" He exclaimed landing gracefully on top of Cal's head.

"Raichu, look out!" Jenny shrieked as meteors struck her Pokemon.

"Chu!" He yelled, flying through the air right into Officer Jenny. They were knocked unconscious, slamming against a boulder.

"Good work, Goomy!" Calvin shouted, hugging Goomy.

"Goo?"

"What is it- Oh my god." Calvin barely had time to utter those words as they were pelted with meteors.

"Cra-!" A meteor had struck the ground next to them, flinging them directly towards a cliff.

"Goomy, hold on!" Calvin yelled as he bounced off of the ground and rolled down the cliff.

Little grunts and screams escaped his mouth as they rolled and bounced their way down, hitting just about every branch and rock possible. The world spun around and around for Calvin who decided that the situation he was in sucked completely.

"Goo.. GAH... My!" Calvin started, silenced by his leg hitting a rock. "Brace yourself!" He shouted, despite his pain. Just as he said this, they rolled off of a ledge, which just so happened to be thirty feet off the ground.

"GAHOHMYGOD!" Calvin shrieked, clutching his eyes tightly.

"Goo," Goomy started, his antennae sticking inside of him. "MYYY!" He shouted, his antennae flicking out, releasing a giant pile of slimy goo. The sticky substance flew to the ground, which was promptly landed on by the limp body of Calvin and Goomy. Calvin laid for a minute, the goo molding around him. When he opened his eyes, he was amazed to find he wasn't deader than a Duskull.

"Goomy..." Calvin said, touching and squishing the slime with his hands. "Did you save us?"

"Goomy!" He exclaimed, smiling awkwardly

"Thank you," Calvin stated, hugging his slimy companion. "I think we should rest a bit," Calvin stated, examining the cuts and bruises all around his body. The bandages on his arms were muddy and nasty, blood stains covering them.

"I'll have to get these changed in... Cyllage City." Calvin said, looking up at the sky.

"Goomy!" He shouted, laying down on the bed of slime.

"Eager to sleep, huh? Alright little man..." Calvin winced as he laid down, dreaming of his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Calvin got a Goomy! Via whatever means necessary, but it still counts! <strong>

**QUESTIONS OF THE EPISODE!**

**1. How powerful do you think Goomy will become? Would you prefer him to evolve, or stay the way he is?**

**2. What Pokemon do you think/want Cal to catch in the future? If you really want him to have one, you'll make an OC, right ;)?**

**INFO FOR OC'S!**

**If you would like to submit an OC, please keep in mind the following:**

**Make them original! I don't want cardboard cutouts of other Pokemon characters. You can still have a friendly companion or a douchebag rival, but make them _interesting._**

**Also, I AM accepting actual Pokemon OC's for Calvin to use on his team! This is a great way to strengthen our bonds ;)**

**SO GET TO IT! Just PM me the information you think I would need to get to know your OC. IF you give a lot of information, you obviously have a better chance of making it. If you don't give a lot, I'm less likely to accept.**


	3. Episode 3: Rocky Roads Ahead!

**Hey guys! School blows, so sorry this took so long to get up! Anyways, let's rock and roll!**

* * *

><p>The agent leapt across the rooftops, his scarf flowing behind him with each jump. The air was somewhat brisk this time of night, nipping at his round ears. His eyes darted around the cityscape, narrowed, searching. Weavile would return soon enough with news, he was sure of. Whether the news was good or bad depended on fate at this point.<p>

An anxious Weavile slammed in front of the waiting agent startling him.

"_Weavile,_the agent hissed. Don't do that! You nearly made me fall off the building!"

"Sorry,The Weavile responded simply, arms crossed.

"Well? What did you find?" The agent said after staring at Weavile impatiently.

"Where they've been holed up for the past month," Weavile stated with a smirk.

"That's incredible! Where is it?" The agent asked quickly, practically jumping with joy.

"Follow me," She said still smiling, lunging off the building, running full speed.

_"It's all lead up to this." _The agent smiled, sprinting after Weavile.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know that was a shortcut...Calvin stated with a sweat drop, referring to their falling down the cliff. Goomy giggled, rolling about on Calvin's head.<p>

"We're already almost in Cyllage City!" Calvin said with amazement. He walked with a slight limp, and his arms were possibly infected from the grime on his bandages.

"Brand new Ariados gauze too..." He said sheepishly, looking at his arms.

Goomy said something in Goomish, but Calvin couldn't guess what he was trying to say.

"I wish I brought my Pokedex... It was an older model, sure, but at least I could understand what you're saying," Calvin stated with a sigh. He looked up at Goomy, who was sticking his tongue out at Calvin and laughing.

"Maybe I don't even want to know what you're saying... " This caused Goomy to nod his head with a giggle.

"So you're making fun of me, eh? In case you forgot, I saved you! So I think I deserve a little respect!" Calvin huffed, smiling a bit. Goomy only rolled his eyes, laying back down on Calvin's head.

"Why would you even rest up there?! It can't be comfy, and-" Calvin stopped talking for a second, and stuck his ear out.

"Do you hear that?" He shrieked, startling Goomy. "It's the Ocean!"

* * *

><p>The city molded into the mountains just as Calvin had remembered, giving the feel of a rural yet bustling city at the same time. The moon cast a dim light on the waves crashing into the shore, a salty breeze wafting through their nostrils.<p>

"I miss this place," Calvin said with a sigh, breathing deeply. Goomy looked around somewhat drowsy, the aura of Cyllage soothing him to his gooey core. A few people were bustling about riding bikes, waving at Calvin as they passed.

"This place has gotten friendlier since I remember," he smiled, wincing as he did so. "I need to get to the Pokemon Center..." Calvin gazed at his surroundings, not having the faintest clue as to where to go. He walked down a quiet street, stumbling every once in a while as he did so. Calvin suddenly leaned against a bench, panting.

"Goomy," Calvin stated, holding his head. "I feel dizzy..."

"Goo?" Goomy jumped down from Calvin's noggin, looking him in the face.

"I... think I might..." were Calvin's last words before he collapsed, his head hitting the bench. A cloud of black enveloped his eyes, his ears picking in and out.

.

.

.

_"Goo?"_

.

.

.

_"Goo!"_

.

.

.

_"Whoa! Is he...?"_

.

.

.

_"Stay with..._

_ ._

_ . _

_ buddy_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ... alright?"_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_"Hey!"_

_ ._

_"Can you..._

_ ._

_ ._

_ right?"_

.

.

.

"_HELP!"_

Calvin's hearing tuned in and out, hearing dabbles of conversation.

"How is he Doc?" a young, gruff voice asked with concern.

"Just fine sir. Don't worry," A female responded.

Opening his eyes slowly, Calvin peered around, blinking in two's.

"Hello?" His voice cracked slightly, eyebrows raised.

"Oh!" The man shouted, jumping to his side. Calvin just now realized he was back in a bed in the back of a Pokemon Center.

"How many damn times," he started. "Am I gonna end up in here..." He finished sweat dropping.

His eyes adjusted, staring directly at the dark man inches from his face.

"Calvin!" The guy smacked him on the back with strength unparalleled.

"GAH," Calvin screamed, slumping back down in his seat. "Why'd you-" A pause ensued. "Wait... Grant, is it?" Calvin smiled looking at him.

"That's right! I saw you collapse like an imbecile... However the mighty Grant saved the day once more!" He boasted.

"He sure did," The nurse piped up, cheery as usual despite the amount of injury and sickness associated with the job. "Dunno what would've happened to you without him taking his usual nighttime patrol."

"Oh, well, thanks." Calvin rubbed his head sheepishly, eyeing his fresh arm bandages.

"What brings you to town in the first place?" Grant said with wonder in his voice.

"I-" Calvin looked down to the floor, wondering whether or not to say his real reasons. "I need to get some, eh, more badges," he said, saying mostly the truth.

"What happened to the League?!" Grant shouted, standing up in ridiculous fashion.

"I, er, couldn't compete. Some unknown rule..." Calvin lied.

"How preposterous! Well, in honor of you never giving up, allow us to travel to the gym this instant!" Grant started toward the door.

"Oh, he needs to rest, Mr. Leader," Nurse Joy said.

"He'll be fine." walked out the door briskly, greatly excited.

Calvin looked between the door and the angry-eye of the nurse stamping her foot.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>The mountain was much taller than Calvin had remembered. He panted heavily from the exhausting climb, staring at Grant.<p>

"Why couldn't _I _use the elevator?!" Calvin stammered accusingly at him.

"You have to climb it just like everyone else. Just because you're a guest of honor means nothing!" Grant yelled with a toothy grin.

"For saying that," Calvin stood, cracking his back. "I'm going to destroy you."

"That's what I like to hear!" Grant shouted, jumping back and forth. "Since this is your first badge, _of this year anyway,_ we are only permitted one Pokemon!"

"I'll have to extensively decide on who to pick based on my massive amount of Pokemon!" Calvin lied boldly.

"Is it the Goomy on your head?" Grant asked with a sweat drop.

"Goomy GO!" Calvin shrieked, his cheeks turning red as Goomy flipped over his head.

"Amaura, let's cool this guy down! He's looking a little hot!" A small blue dinosaur leapt from a rock, bellowing a low groan of approval. "Aurora Beam!" Amaura's gems at the side of its' body glowed a faint white, and released a beam of energy from his mouth.

Goomy flung himself out of the way just in time for the ice move to miss.

"You know my team, so why'd you bring a Dragon?" Grant asked teasingly.

"Use the goo!" Calvin shouted. Goomy flicked the slime at Amaura, getting pumped. A rock shot up from the ground protecting him, getting blasted with the gunk in the process.

"Why'd you make this crumby gym out of rocks?" Calvin asked just as teasingly.

Amaura ran around the side of the rock, releasing a light blast of electricity that stung Goomy.

"Goo...my..." Goomy said mid paralysis.

"You can fight through it Goomy!" Calvin cheered. Goomy collapsed to the ground, jerking randomly.

"No, Goomy! You have to get up!" Calvin pleaded.

"As much as it pains me to do this, a Leader's job is never easy. TAKE DOWN!"

_"That'll be super effective because of Amaura's refrigerate ability!" _Calvin remembered.

"Goomy c'mon! Get up!"

Goomy's eyes darted back and forth and saw Amaura charge at him. He closed his eyes tight, accepting his fate. With a slam, Amaura smacked into Goomy. However, the attacker slid right off of his body, getting slime all over himself.

"What just happened..?" Calvin asked dumb struck.

"It's Goomy's ability! It must be Gooey!" Grant exclaimed. "Amaura's attack slid right off! Not to mention he's now covered in that nasty crap!" Amaura struggled to move, falling down again and again.

"Well," Calvin scratched his head. "In that case, let's teach them a lesson! Goomy, have some fun!" Goomy charged up his signature Draco Meteor, and unleashed it's full power directly at Amaura.

"No!" Grant shouted as his Pokemon flew into the rock he had previously summoned. The rock shattered, pieces flying in all directions. Amidst the crumbling remains was an Amaura unable to battle.

* * *

><p><strong>So Calvin successfully defeated Grant! WOOT WOOT. Next chapter is either the Battle Chateau or the Palace, so stay tuned :D <strong>


End file.
